Kaoru wants a baby
by Hana Himura
Summary: Kaoru decides she wants a baby. What will Kenshin do about it? Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… But it doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.

=====================  
"Dialogs"  
'Thoughts'  
*** change of scene  
====================

Kaoru Wants a Baby

Kenshin was leaning over the washing tub, scrubbing Kaoru's kimono absentmindedly. That particular piece of fabric had a particular nasty source spot, that happened to be there duo to a little misunderstanding with Yahiko.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru's sweet voice called from behind.

"Sessha thinks we might be able to save it." Kenshin said, glaring at the spot, in hope that it would get scared and melt away with the soap.

"I had forgotten about the kimono." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"What is wrong, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin… I want to have a baby!"

"Oro!" And a loud splash was heard when Kenshin fell into the washing tub. "But Kaoru-dono! You have to be married to have a baby!

"Kenshin, you baka! We've been married for six months now!"

"But it's too soon to have a baby!"

"No, it's not!"

Kenshin got off the washing tub. There would be no way he would be able to change his young wife's mind. 'A baby'. It sure would be nice to have a chibi Kaoru running around the house. As long as she didn't inherit her mommy's temper… one angry Kaoru was enough for him.

Kaoru looked as if she was about to burst in tears.

"Koishii…" Kenshin said, touching her face with his fingertips. "It will happen when it's meant to be. Let's not push it."

"You don't want to have a baby, is that it?" Now she was crying. "You don't love me enough."

"Don't you say that, Kaoru! I love you more than my life and you know it." Kenshin said, holding her by her shoulders.

"Then you just don't want to have kiiiiiiiiiiidddddssssss." Kaoru cried.

"Oro! Don't cry, Kaoru!"

Kaoru grabbed him by his collar, almost choking him.

"You listen to me, Kenshin! I'm going to have a baby, with or without your help!" Kaoru yelled angrily and left.

"Koishii! That's not something you actually can do without help!" Kenshin cried after her, but she was too far, or too stubborn to listen.

***

"Men!" Kaoru fumed. For about twenty minutes, Misao had watched her, walking back and forth on the same room, muttering curses towards her husband.

"Kaoru-san... You are making me dizzy..." Misao said, attempting for her friend to stop and say what was bothering her.

Kaoru looked at the younger girl. She and Aoshi had come for a visit. Even with the distraction Misao provided her, she still wasn't able to take her mind away from her goal.

"Sorry, Misao-chan." Kaoru sighed.

"Tell me what Himura did and I'll kick up his ass for you!" Misao started punching the air.

"It's not what he did. It's what he didn't do..."

"What didn't he do then?" Misao was confused.

"A baby."

"What?" Misao started laughing. "Is that it? You want Himura to make you a baby?"

"If you say it like that it sounds stupid. I just want to have a baby soon."

"You understand that this is not something you want and BANG! You get it."

"Yes, but if Kenshin was the one who wanted it, I wouldn't leave our room until we got it. Why can't he just do the same for me?" Kaoru said blushing.

"But why do you want a kid so badly?"

"Because... I lost both my parents and I don't want to ever be alone again. Because of Kenshin, I know I'm not going to be alone anymore. He is just like a dream. I'm afraid someday I'll wake up and find out it was just a wonderful dream. I think a baby would make this real. I would have my own family..."

"So fight for what you want! Convince Himura! And if you can't, just do it behind his back!"

"I'm not going to cheat on Kenshin!" Kaoru looked outraged.

"That's not what I meant! Just make him keep trying, without knowing that you are trying!" Misao blinked at Kaoru.

"You are right, Misao."

"There are some things you could do that certainly would get you pregnant at no time..."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked.

"Once I heard that it's good to put garlic under your futon, before you... And Himura..."

"Before we make love?" Kaoru finished.

"Are you going to try it?" Misao asked.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to try..."

***

Kenshin was chopping vegetables to make dinner. It seemed that the vegetables were particularly slippery that day. He had almost cut himself twice.

"You look distracted." Aoshi said, even knowing that distracted would be a understatement. He looked like he had been sentenced to death and was preparing his last meal.

"And Kaoru-san looks angry." Aoshi tried again.

"We had a small disagreement."

'I think I'll come down with a flu or something...' Aoshi thought. He didn't know why he was trying to make conversation. Maybe he was feeling kind and giving that day.

"Kaoru-dono wants to have a baby." Kenshin said. "I told her it was too soon... But the truth is, I'm terrified of the idea of Kaoru bearing a child."

"The mood swings?"

"No, the birth. So many women die giving birth. If something happened to her I'd die."

"Kaoru-san is strong."

"No. She is as fragile as a bird. A kitty. I could break her bones with my bare hands. What if... Something bad happens to her? Complications happen all the time. That's why I'm not so eager to have a child. I don't want to loose Kaoru, no matter what. Maybe I should just... Stop touching her, that way she will never get pregnant."

***

During dinner, Misao kept babbling about the things that she wanted to buy before going back to Kyoto. Aoshi ate his food in silence, looking softly at Misao and wondering how much longer she could speak without pausing to breathe.

Kenshin had three of his fingers bandaged. Apparently, carrots had grown legs and were running away from his knife while he was chopping them.

Kaoru had skipped dinner. Kenshin just figured out that she was still angry at him. He wondered if she would allow him inside their room later. It would be very embarrassing to have guests at their home and just be thrown out of his own room by a incredibly angry wife.

"Himura! I'm talking to you!" Misao yelled angrily.

"Sorry, Misao-dono... Sessha wasn't paying attention..."

"What I said was: why don't you go check on Kaoru-san? I'll clean up the kitchen." Misao said, cheerfully.

"Are you sure, Misao-dono?"

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." Kenshin thanked.

As he walked towards their room, Kenshin thought of the one thousand ways Kaoru would find to throw him out of the room. As he slid the door open, he half closed his eyes, expecting something to be thrown at his head.

Kaoru were sitting over their futon, combing her hair calmly. Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. She didn't look mad with him. He changed into his yukata and slipped under the covers before Kaoru had the chance to change her mind about throwing him out of the room.

She put the comb aside, looked at Kenshin and smiled. He just forgot about everything he had told Aoshi. All he wanted to do that moment was to take her on his arms and kiss her. Kenshin reached out to touch her porcelain skin then... Something was smelling. 'What is this stench? Garlic? Am I smelling like garlic?' Kenshin quickly stood up and ran to the door.

"Kenshin? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Ano... I just remembered I forgot something, Kaoru-dono." And Kenshin disappeared in thin air before her eyes. He ran full speed towards the bath house. 'How on earth did I manage to smell like garlic?! I didn't use garlic to make dinner!'

Kaoru just stared at the spot where her husband used to be.

"What is he doing?" Kaoru asked herself. "Oh, my... This garlic is really smelly... I'll throw this away. It wouldn't work, anyway."

================  
Hello, minna-san! This is my third fanfiction. I'll try to make this one more enjoyable for me, because I didn't enjoy writing the last one (maybe because I wrote it too fast). I hope that if I can enjoy writing this one you may enjoy reading. So, please review and no flames! (I'm quite sensitive) Obrigada! (that means 'thank you' in Portuguese)

Misao and Aoshi may be a little OOC, but if it happens it's because I actually don't know how the characters sound in English and I the episodes that I have in Japanese they don't show up. 

By the way... I don't think that any culture says that putting garlic under the mattress can make woman pregnant... I just thought it would be funny... There will be more things like this and I'll be inventing some more... If I happen to use one 'recipe' that actually exists on my culture, I'll let you know. I'm not going to do research on the Japanese culture because I'd go crazy...

So, don't try the things I will write here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… But it doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.

Spoiler Alert! (Manga Ending!) Oh, well... If you don't read this you won't understand some points of the story...

It's like this... I haven't read all the manga yet, but I read some translations on the internet. After posting the first chapter I noticed something... I actually had in mind the end of the manga without realizing. Just to let everybody know: Sano is away, Yahiko is living at Sano's place. What I made different was: Megumi came back from Aizu. I'm not sure if I'll make Sano come back... Maybe if I think it will be funny I'll do it. Otherwise... There are just too many characters on this fanfiction. I wouldn't like to have one more to give me a headache. Even though I like Sano very much and I think he is a hunk... I mean! He is funny! Well... You will all know if I change my mind about him... I might bring him back, because of Aoshi...

*Hana-chan falls to her knees and starts hitting the floor on despair*

Why did I have to invite Aoshi for this fic??? He is just too hard to make jokes with!!!!!!! *sigh*

=====================  
"Dialogs"  
'Thoughts'  
*** change of scene  
====================

Kaoru wants a baby

Kaoru was lying comfortably on her futon. She had been awake for some hours staring at the ceiling and thinking what her next move would be. She should know the garlic thing wouldn't work. It took Kenshin more than two hours to get back to their room the previous night. All she wanted to do then was sleep. 'That's what I get for listening to Misao.' Kaoru thought bitterly.

Kaoru never missed so much having a mother or an older woman on her life. Someone able to give her advice on this kind of subject. The closest thing to a parent she had was doctor Genzai. But that wasn't the kind of information she would ask him about. What would she do now?

The shouji door slid open slowly.

"Kaoru? Are you feeling well?" Asked a very concerned ex-rurouni.

"Hai."

Kenshin went inside the room.

"Really?" He insisted. "It's past nine o'clock. Yahiko is already here for your morning practice."

"Could you tell him I won't teach him today?"

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"I just feel a little tired, that's all." Kaoru lied.

Kenshin kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He concluded.

"I said I was fine! Mou! Don't you ever listen to me?!" Kaoru blurted, sitting down.

"But Kaoru-dono... Sessha..."

"Oh, I know you too well, Kenshin! You always call me 'dono' when you know you are wrong!"

"But sessha..."

"Don't you 'sessha' me, mister!"

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin said with a pained expression on his face as he got up to leave.

"Anata!" Kaoru called grabbing his sleeve.

Kenshin turned to face her.

"Gomen... Kenshin-anata. I'm on a bad mood today." Kaoru apologized. "I know you worry about me, but sometimes it's a little too much."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying you are sorry! How can I apologize properly if you keep saying that?" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lower lip.

"Let's stop arguing, Koishii." Kenshin kneeled next to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Sessha has a good idea. Why don't we have lunch at the Akabeko today? Tae-san must be missing us. There was a long time since we last went there. You can wear that pretty kimono you bought last month. You'll be the most beautiful woman in town. I'll have to glare at every young man that decides to stare at you. But I'll be just so proud that you are my wife."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said, softly. Then she got up abruptly, what made Kenshin loose his balance and fall down. "Where is my purple obi?"

Kaoru started looking for her obi , completely ignoring Kenshin. He took advantage of the situation to flee from the room. Once outside, he sighed in relief. Kaoru could be really scary sometimes.

"Oi! Kenshin!" Yahiko called. "Is busu getting up?"

"She is up. But if I were you I wouldn't call her 'busu' today."

"Oh! Is it **that** time of the month again?"

"**That **time?"

"Yes... That time when Kaoru gets angrier for apparently no reason at all. Are we going to eat at the Akabeko?" Yahiko asked.

"How did you know that?" Kenshin stared at the boy.

"You always treat her lunch or dinner at the Akabeko when she gets her moods weirder than they usually are. I bet you do that so she will be happy and don't kick your butt!"

"Sessha is not afraid of Kaoru-dono!"

"Yeah, right! You are going to say that she knows exactly who is the boss here?" Yahiko mocked.

"Well... She does."

"Of course she does. She is!"

Kenshin would say something, but Misao came jumping happily down the hallway.

"Hey, Himura! Is Kaoru-san up?" Misao asked.

Kenshin only nodded. Misao knocked the door, as Kenshin and Yahiko looked at her with a "poor girl" mixed with a "she is so dead" look on their faces.

"Come in!" Kaoru cried from inside the room.

Misao opened the door.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-san!"

"Misao-chan! It's so good that you are here! I need your help!" Kaoru shouted happily from inside the room.

Misao got in and slid the shouji door closed, leaving two very confused males on the outside.

"I will never understand women..." Yahiko said, shaking his head.

"Maybe they just dislike men this time of the month." Kenshin said, equally perplex, before leaving to resume his morning chores.

Inside the room Kaoru had already made a mess. In search for her purple obi, she had threw all her kimonos and obis to the floor.

"What are you doing, Kaoru-san?" Misao asked, puzzled.

"I can't find my purple obi! Where is it?" Kaoru looked like she was about to cry. "My knew kimono won't look good with any other obi! That's it! My life is ruined!"

"Calm down! One obi won't ruin your life."

"You are right, Misao." Kaoru said, stopping for a moment, just to resume her frenetic search a second later. "We are going to have lunch at the Akabeko. I just want to look pretty. FOUND IT!"

Kaoru started dancing around the room hugging her obi.

"You certainly look cheerful this morning." 'To not say weird.' Misao mentally added, with an innocent smile on her face. "So..."

"No. The garlic didn't work... Kenshin just ran away from me! I didn't realize this before... He ran away from me... Maybe I was smelling like garlic!! My marriage is ruined!" Kaoru thought about it for a second. "No. Kenshin wouldn't ask us to go to Akabeko if... Oh, my! Kenshin will tell me that he is going away! That's why we are going to the Akabeko! He doesn't want me to make a scene! I'll show him!"

Kaoru lifted her sleeves and went out of the room, ready to kick some redhead husband's butt.

"KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru called heading for Kenshin's favorite part of the house, which was coincidentally the one where the laundry tub was set. But Kenshin wasn't there. The laundry was already hang up to dry and Kenshin was nowhere to be found.

Kaoru just stood, too astonished to move. She was thinking that maybe Kenshin decided to leave without saying good bye.

A pair of arms hugged her from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Did you call sessha, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck.

"What took you so long?" Kaoru asked, still dazed.

"You said you were feeling tired. I thought that maybe a nice bath could make you feel better. I've already heated the water for you."

Kaoru smiled. It was so like Kenshin to worry about her and try everything to make things better. Though that moment she wasn't thinking about that, only on Kenshin's teeth nibbling her ear lobe. Her knees were beginning to give in, when:

"GET A ROOM!" Yahiko yelled. "Why do married people have to act like this in front of other people? It makes me wanna puke!"

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's sakabattou and started chasing Yahiko.

Kenshin sighed.

***

Yahiko was shoving food into his mouth like he didn't have had a thing to eat in days. Of course, Kenshin knew he just had a big breakfast that morning. Since the boy moved away he was always there when food was on the table. It made Kenshin and Kaoru (even though she wouldn't admit it) a little more at ease in having the boy living away from home. He was like a younger brother or even a son to them. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was still a member of the family.

Misao looked at Yahiko with a disgusted look on her face. His eating manners were awful. She was beginning to loose her appetite. Aoshi just looked like nothing from the mundane world could bother him.

"Don't eat so fast." Kaoru said between bites.

"I only eat fast because if I don't you will eat all the food and leave nothing for the others." Yahiko said, spitting some rice off his mouth.

"I don't eat that much!" Kaoru shouted and the entire restaurant turned to watch the screaming girl. Kaoru was embarrassed for a second. Then she turned to Kenshin: "Tell him I don't."

Kenshin looked at his wife. Since they got married she would ask him to intervene on her fights with Yahiko, what Kenshin sure didn't think was such a great idea. He always ended up saying something that would instantly change Kaoru's anger from Yahiko to him.

"Ano... Kaoru doesn't eat that much..." Kenshin began and a smile from Kaoru encouraged him to continue. "She does a lot of exercise. It's normal that she have a bigger appetite than most women."

Yahiko burst in laugher. Misao tried to contain her giggles, but was unable to. And Kenshin never saw what hit him.

"Mou! You were supposed to say that he is wrong!" Kaoru said massaging her fist.

"Gomen!" Kenshin apologized, his eyes twirling. "Yahiko is wrong! Kaoru-dono eats as much as a bird."

"Yeah! A pterodactyl!" Yahiko mocked.

"Must I remind you who is paying for this meal, Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru asked, with a sardonic smile on her face. "Or do you want to wash dishes to pay for your lunch?"

Yahiko gulped and decided that the best course of action was to pretend he was a good boy for a while.

"So... Yahiko-CHAN... The cat ate your tongue?" Kaoru teased at the boy's new acquired muteness.

If she kept calling him 'chan' any longer, Yahiko would probably burst and say:

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN, YOU OLD HAG!" Yahiko covered his mouth with his hands realizing that he had said that out loud. Normally he wouldn't mind yelling at Kaoru and calling her an 'old hag' in front of the entire restaurant. But this time she had threatened him before and he knew Kaoru always kept her word. Yahiko got up, unsure of what to do.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere else." Yahiko said, running off, almost hitting Tae that was coming towards their table.

"What is wrong with Yahiko-kun?" Tae asked to no one. Then she turned to Kaoru. "I'm sorry I can't sit and talk with you, Kaoru-chan. As you see, we have too much costumers today."

"It's okay." Kaoru smiled. "We understand."

"But you come back some other time, and we'll catch up on the gossip." At the mention of the word gossip Tae covered her mouth. "Did you know Tanaki-san is pregnant?"

"That can't be!"

"I saw her at her husband's store. She is four months pregnant. They seem so happy!" Tae said, with a big smile. "I can't stay and talk, Kaoru-chan. I have to go back to work."

"Tanaki-san is pregnant..." Kaoru muttered as Tae retreated.

"Who is Tanaki-san?" Misao asked.

"She is an old acquaintance. She got married three weeks after Kenshin and I."

Kenshin gulped. Just when he thought Kaoru was forgetting about that baby insanity someone had to bring the subject up. He knew that when they got home there would be another discussion over the subject. He just hoped he could keep his position about it the moment Kaoru gives him her pleading puppy eyes.

***

Kaoru was on her room getting ready for bed. She just couldn't believe Aiko-chan, better saying Tanaki-san would be a mom before her. She spent the rest of the day thinking about it. Jealousy was eating her alive. She thought she should be happy for them, but she couldn't help but to think: 'why not me?' That thought made her feel bad about herself. She never believed she'd be so selfish.

Kaoru never thought what it would be like being pregnant. The only thing that she had in mind was a chibi Kenshin on her arms, saying 'oro' every now and then. Of course, she knew a new born child wouldn't speak, but she couldn't help but dreaming.

She rolled up a small blanket, placed it inside her yukata and looked at herself. She looked just like a very pregnant woman. Kaoru giggled in delight. Then she placed her hands over her fake belly.

"Hello, baby." She said on a very childish voice and giggled again.

She was so amused by her little game that she didn't noticed the door opening. She only realized that someone was there when she heard a loud thud. Kenshin passed out on the doorway. Kaoru threw away her fake belly and rushed to his side.

"Kenshin! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, on a very concerned voice.

Kenshin opened his eyes really slowly. For a second when he opened the door he thought he had saw Kaoru pregnant. He looked at her worried face and let his eyes wonder to her belly. There was nothing different there. 'I'm thinking too much about this.' Kenshin finally began to get up.

"Sessha is fine. I just got a little dizzy." As if to prove what he was saying, Kenshin wobbled to the futon and sat down.

"You look pale. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Hai." Kenshin sighed. "Kaoru-dono, could you get sessha some water?"

Kaoru left to get the water.

'My mind must be playing tricks on me.' Kenshin thought, while changing into his yukata. 'Maybe it's something that I ate... Probably it's it. I heard sometimes food poisoning makes people delusional. That's why I saw what I saw... But it's strange. I don't feel sick. I feel fine.'

While folding his gi, his eyes wandered over a the still rolled blanket on the floor. He reached for it. The blanket felt warm. A smiled crossed his lips when he realized where that blanket had been. 'She is really determined to this.' Kenshin thought. 'She will probably want to talk about this tonight. What should I do?"

He heard footsteps coming. Without a second thought Kenshin threw himself over the futon and pretended he was asleep. He could hear Kaoru coming closer to check on him. She moved away and he thought he had fooled her.

"Why are you pretending you are asleep?" Her voice sounded demanding.

Kenshin didn't move. He was so tensed up that was no way she couldn't tell he was faking. But, of course, he didn't know that. Since she didn't say anything else, he thought again that he had fooled her.

Kaoru lied next to him and started playing with his hair. That was something really relaxing. She then started kissing him on his cheek, then his throat. Then she slid one hand in his yukata, placing it over his chest slowly moving it down.

'This feels nice.' Kenshin thought, but an image of a pregnant Kaoru popped into his mind making him jump on his feet on a second.

Kaoru looked at him confused.

"Sessha... Sessha... forgot to lock the gate!" Kenshin yelled on a high pitched voice, before running from the room. 'Cold bath! Sessha needs a cold bath!'

"Not again..." Kaoru mumbled to his retreating form.

===========

Yes, I know Kaoru in this chapter sounds like she has a bipolar disorder (I did that on purpose). Please review and please no flames! We have a saying in Brazil that who plays with fire at night might wet the bed.

Answering a few reviews:

Sagara Sanosuke and J. Liha: I feel like I must write this down and save it on my computer... Because every time I begin a fanfiction I have to write this! Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't write lemons. Why? Because I'm too shy. Because my brother reviews my grammar. Because they don't teach **certain** words when we study English around here. Basically, if I ever was to write a lemon it would suck big time! I like to write some things a little daring, but I'm not going to write a lemon.

Zosocrowe: you gave me a great idea! I'll remember to mention you when I write it down... Thank you very much.

Kathie: Você disse?? De qualquer forma, ninguém nunca se cansa de ouvir que alguma coisa que fez ficou ótimo (somos todos narcisistas!)... Eu ainda não entendi como as pessoas podem achar engraçado o que eu escrevo. Acho que eu vou escrever fics engraçados até descobrir.

Crystal Okamino and omochi: the stuff about carrots having legs is actually something we say a lot here at my home. My things are always a little messy and when I can't find something, my mom says that the thing grew legs to walk away from my mess.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very happy with the reviews I've have been getting. It's like everybody has a very weird suggestion for this story. Thank you very much, everybody! Your suggestions are very useful and very interesting.

Oh! I'm very happy that fanfiction.net now have the option to post in Portuguese. To celebrate that, I've translated to Portuguese a preview from my next project (that is my first non funny fic). For those of you who are curious, and can read Portuguese (or at least know Spanish and want to try to understand), you are welcome to take a look. And for who like what I write, I'm not giving up writing in English. My brother went back to Sao Paulo (he lives there), but he will continue to correct my grammar (actually, I feel sad that he went back there... He was home for the past four months. We had a lot of fun... *sob*). Great, now I'm sad... Sorry, I guess this chapter won't be much fun. Or, it could be... I don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... If I did, why would I be writing this? You would see all I'm writing on the anime! Think about it... No... It wouldn't be good for the audience.

===========  
"Dialogs"_  
'Thoughts'  
===========_

Kaoru wants a baby

By: Hana Himura  
Edited by: Kayjuli

It was a nice morning to go fishing. Not that fishing was his real intention anyway. And escaping Kaoru wasn't it neither. Kenshin needed time alone to think before Kaoru could corner him somewhere for that baby talk.

He sat by the river, fishing rod in hand, not really worrying about the fishing spot that he had chosen. That was a nice and peaceful thing to do from time to time. Not that he really minded about all the noise Kaoru and Yahiko usually did in the morning, but sometimes he just needed to be alone on a quiet place.

Kenshin felt someone approaching. '_Aoshi? Well, at least this will still be a quiet place. It's not very often that he chooses to speak. But if he came all this way to find me...'_

"What are you doing here, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked, when the other man came closer.

"Kaoru-san and Misao went out." Aoshi said, sitting under a close by tree.

'Is he here because they went out? Aoshi? Feeling lonely? This sure is weird. Let's face it, he is the Zen guy. He must enjoy the peace and quiet.'

"Misao is upset." Aoshi said.

'Don't tell me he came to me for advice! Oh, boy... I'm the one that needs advice, for Kami's sake! But Aoshi asking advice on Misao-dono? What is he, sick?' Kenshin thought to himself.

"Why?" Kenshin asked, suddenly interested.

"I told her we are going back to Kyoto the day after tomorrow. I thought she would like the idea, because she wants to help Kaoru-san. I thought that you should be alone to solve your problems, but apparently she doesn't think the same thing."

'Oro... Aoshi wants to help. Misao-dono wants to help. That means... Kaoru-dono has everybody on her side! She must be plotting against me right now! I'm doomed. The question is, does sessha want to be doomed or not?'

"What do you think?" Kenshin asked.

"About what?"

"About this whole situation. What do you think I should do?"

Aoshi thought for some time, before saying:

"Water is something that must flow."

'Okay, that makes perfect sense... Maybe if you are BUDDHA!!' Kenshin thought to himself.

"I don't get it." Kenshin answered. Aoshi looked at him like he was just an insignificant fly.

"A river must follow it's path." Aoshi said.

'I'm beginning to think too much meditation is bad for the brain... probably Zen thing must only make sense when you meditate... Maybe I'll give it a try. Water... River... Water... If I think too much about water I'll want to pee. No good. I bet that was not what he meant... I'll start again. Water, flow... Life flows. Good. It's starting to make sense now. Life follows its path. You are born, you die. What you make in between is what counts. Now this is bad... I did a lot of bad things. But I'll not think about it now... I'll think of Kaoru. She's a much better thought. She wants a child now. Young people always want everything soon, like there was no tomorrow. When you grow old you learn to be more patient. But what all this have to do with the water flowing that Aoshi was talking about?'

"Sorry, Aoshi. It doesn't make any sense to me. Would you care to elaborate?" Kenshin asked.

"It isn't something you have to come up with a answer just yet. You have to think about it. When you are ready, the answer will find you."

Kenshin looked at him with a puzzled expression. _'The answer will find me? He must be joking. Wait. This is Aoshi. Aoshi doesn't joke. There are only two alternatives here... Or I'm just too dumb, or he is out of his mind. That's it! He is out of his mind!'_

"You don't believe me." Aoshi stated, as emotionless as always.

"It's hard to believe when you talk in riddles. Sessha will think about the things that you said, but I don't know if the answer will find me."

"If you keep this attitude, you won't see it before it's too late."

'Too late? That sounds creepy... Sounds like I'll be dead or something. Oro! Maybe meditation can get you in the good grace of Kami-sama and he tells you these kind of gossip... I think Aoshi must be sane. I'm the crazy one.' Kenshin put aside the fishing rod, got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Going back already?" Aoshi asked.

"Hai. The fishes won't bite today and there is lunch that must be done at the dojo."

"The fishes won't bite as long as you keep this mood of yours."

"Here." Kenshin said, handing him the fishing rod. "Prove your statement. Catch a big one for dinner. Sessha will prepare lunch." And Kenshin left Aoshi alone by the river.

***

Kaoru and Misao neared the Akabeko. Misao didn't seemed her regular self. Kaoru wasn't worried though. She knew the girl was feeling down because Aoshi wanted to go back to Kyoto 'too soon', like Misao had said.

"We just got here..." Misao mumbled, still thinking about that.

"You can come to visit again, Misao-chan. Or, you could stay and let Aoshi go back to Kyoto alone." Kaoru suggested.

"But it isn't fun without him!"

'But Aoshi isn't fun either.' Kaoru fought the urge to giggle. _'What Misao saw in Aoshi is a complete mystery. Well, maybe not. He is really cute. What am I saying? I'm a married woman! Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. Besides, Kenshin is much more handsome than him.'_

"Where are we going?" Misao asked.

"The Akabeko. Once, before I got married, Tae said that if I needed something to 'spice' my love life I could ask her."

" 'Spice' your love life? Are you and Himura having 'love' problems? Is that why I saw him last night, running towards the bath house?"

"The bath house?" Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I was almost thinking that he had found out that he doesn't like women. But if he was taking a cold bath last night... That means..."

'That means he is trying to prove his self control... That he really doesn't want to have a baby. He should have told me so... **Before** we got married. But he is so good with children. Why wouldn't he want to have a child of his own? I think we really have to talk about this... After tonight, of course. Well, he could be just a little confused. Maybe he didn't think this through. Maybe I should give him time to think... How long will he take? It took him ten years wandering... Considering this matter, I think it will take me thirty years to have a baby... Then he will be almost sixty... I'll be married to an old man!'

"Kaoru-san? Are you okay? You look like you're going to cry." Misao asked, concerned.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO AN OLD MAN!" Kaoru blurted.

"Huh? Himura is not **_that _**old... What do you mean?"

"Forget it. I'm going to have a baby now! I don't want to wait until Kami-sama knows when."

Kaoru walked into the Akabeko with a resolute disposition. She knew what she wanted and she wouldn't let 'minor details' - like her husband - get on her way. She would win. She would convince him. And she would do... whatever Tae told her to do heat up her marriage again.

Tae welcomed them and took the girls into the kitchen. It was the middle of the morning and the restaurant was practically empty.

"I'm so glad that you came, Kaoru-chan." Tae said, pouring them some tea. "I really miss talking to you."

"Actually, I didn't come here just to talk..." Kaoru picked the cup Tae was offering her. "Once you told me that you had something that would get Kenshin on the mood for..."

"What? I never thought you would need that so soon... But if you are having problems..."

"It's not a problem at all! Just want Kenshin to find me irresistible... So that we could have a baby." Kaoru's cheeks turned pink.

"Wait a minute." Tae said, leaving the kitchen for a moment. When she got back, she had a piece of paper on her hand.

"I have just the perfect thing for you." She handed Kaoru the paper.

"What is it? Squids, spinach, shrimps... Why would I want a recipe? You know I can't cook well."

"You just follow the recipe, Kaoru-chan. I'm sure it will work just fine for you and your problem." Tae grinned.

"How will it work?" Misao asked, not fully understanding why food would help Kaoru with her problem.

"It's supposed to be an aphrodisiac. I'm sure it will get Kenshin-san on the mood for baby making."

"Thank you, Tae-san. This might be just what I need." Kaoru smiled.

'Maybe I could try this recipe with Aoshi-sama.' Misao thought, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm going to need your help, Misao-chan." Kaoru said.

***

Kenshin finished hanging the laundry. _'I can't believe how much Kaoru and Yahiko can get their clothes dirty. They are like kids... Well, Yahiko IS a kid. Kaoru doesn't have a good excuse... But she always get dirty chasing after Yahiko. Actually, it is cute when she chases after him. They are like brother and sister.'_

"Let's go! Come on!" Kenshin heard Misao's voice.

Kenshin followed the voice just to see Aoshi and Misao leaving the dojo._ 'Where are they going? Wasn't Misao cooking dinner with Kaoru?' _That was very weird. Kaoru and Misao spent most of the afternoon on the kitchen. When he tried to see what they were up to, they threw him out. _'There is something fishy going on here...'_

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called him on a sweet tone of voice. "Dinner is ready."

"Sessha will be right there."

Kenshin didn't look forward for dinner. Kaoru in the kitchen was synonym of a bad stomachache. He sat in front of her on the kitchen. She was wearing one of his favorite kimono's - the red one, that he thought looked just lovely with the green obi that she always wore with it. _'Something is definitely fishy here. She never wears this kimono at home.'_

"Aren't we going to wait for Misao-dono and Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

'Oh, no! He's suspicious!' Kaoru thought. _'Be calm. Act casual... Think of a good answer. Why didn't you think about this before?! Kaoru no baka! You should have known he would ask why our guests are not here!! Don't panic! Don't panic!'_

"Ano... Aoshi-san asked Misao-chan out." Kaoru said. _'Aoshi? On a date with Misao? Couldn't you of anything better? Now he will know I'm lying!' _" Because... ano... Misao-chan was feeling down..."

"Oh" was Kenshin's only reaction.

'I can't believe he fell for that! He really is dense!' Kaoru thought.

'Aoshi? Asking Misao-dono out? Is the world upside down today?' Kenshin thought, taking a look at the food Kaoru had placed in front of him before. _'This smells good... Maybe Misao cooked.'_

Kenshin tasted the food and made a funny face.

"What? Is it bad?" She asked with a concerned expression.

"No... It tastes... Wonderful!" _'Fishy, fishy, fishy... Kaoru's cooking never tasted good... I wonder what is in this recipe. Maybe she put something in here...'_

Kaoru looked at him with a content expression. Kenshin really looked like he was enjoying dinner. _'It's the first time he really looks like he enjoyed something that I cooked. Maybe my cooking skills are getting better. They say that practice makes it perfect... And I even had to change the recipe because we couldn't find squids at the market... I had to use the fish Aoshi caught this morning.'_

Kenshin ate until he was full. He usually didn't eat so much, but Kaoru usually didn't cook tasteful food either, so everything was an exception. _'Mou! It looks like it didn't work. He seems the same as before.' _Kaoru thought, slightly disappointed.

"Kaoru... Would you like to take a walk outside with sessha? We can look at the stars..." Kenshin asked, while getting up and reaching for her hand._ 'Maybe the food just needs a little time to make it's effect.'_

They walked under the moonlight for several minutes. Kaoru kept her eyes on Kenshin all the time, but he seemed miles away. Finally, he stopped and looked at her, with feverish eyes.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"Sessha is hot." Kenshin said, loosing up his gi.

'It's working!' Kaoru thought to herself.

"I'm burning..."

'With desire?' Kaoru mentally asked.

"I think I have a fever."

"What?" Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Sessha is feeling very sick... The world is spinning... Sessha thinks he'll pass out." Kenshin managed to say before the world turned black. The last thing he heard was Kaoru's voice, saying:

"I'll never cook again!"

==========

Hello, minna-san. Sorry it took so long... I was on a bad mood last week, so I couldn't write anything funny. If you don't find this chapter funny it's because I haven't fully recovered yet. Well, this chapter was 'cooking' inside my head since the beginning of the story. I even got a cook book to check on recipes... You won't guess what I found in that! Garlic _is_ an aphrodisiac. I guess it must be for people who can't smell... Noseless people.

Bao: Thanks very much for cheering me. You are really, really funny. And you DO write comedy.

Gypsy-chan: Thanks for the suggestion... That one I hadn't think yet. It was funny. And I think Sano will make his come back next chapter. (Actually, I'm imagining the scene right now)

Mara: Thanks for your review. You made me think of a interesting thing. No, the food. That I already had in mind... You are German, right? I think the culture of the region that I live must have inherited something from its German colonization (maybe that was why I was thinking about the food). You know, my last name is Müller (Isn't it pretty common in Germany? No, don't try to speak to me in German... My father speaks it, my grandfather speaks it... I don't. It's sad, because I wished I knew German, but they got me speaking English instead).


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Minna-san! Thank you for the supportive reviews! You know, my life's been a living hell the past few days. I decided that I won't go back to University (who needs to be a Psychologist anyway?). I'll have to study all year to get into another University (one paid by the government, but it's very hard to get in). It will take a lot of work, but it will pay off, because I'll be studying something I like (not that I didn't like Psychology... That's it. I'm crazy).

Disclaimer: Kenshin is sitting on Hana-chan's room. He has a sad look on his face.  
Hana-chan: "What's wrong?"  
Kenshin: "Everything. You got me food poisoning, your brother left and you quitted University."  
Hana-chan: "I didn't know you would get this upset about all these things. I mean, you not even liked my brother that much. He calls you gay, have you forgotten?"  
Kenshin: "He didn't mean it."  
Hana-chan: "Yes, he did!"  
Kenshin: "But he gave me jelly." [A.N.: Read my disclaimers from 'Kamiya Dojo's Mystery' for explanations.]  
Hana-chan: "You miss jelly? I'll make you jelly."  
Kenshin: "But that won't make me feel better."  
Hana-chan: "Why not?"  
Kenshin: "You quitted University... You will have a lot of free time on your hands... And you say what you love the most to do on your free time is torture me."  
Hana-chan grins: "Yeah!"  
Hana-chan starts dancing on her room, and pointing at Kenshin with her mocking "you are in trouble" look.  
Kenshin gulps. This is not his lucky day. So, Hana-chan doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. She tried to buy it, but the salesman fooled her and she got a manga volume instead.  
By the way! This story is edited by my good friend Kayjuli, who is the best damn writer I've ever read and ever known!

**This chapter is dedicated to Bao Blossom (for cheering me up talking about... Bugs? Don't ask. Bao knows what it means)and to Zosocrowe (you should all thank her! It was her idea that brought Sano back!). Thank you very much.**

===========  
"Dialogs"_  
'Thoughts'  
===========_

Kaoru wants a baby

A man chewing a fish bone stopped in front of the Kamiya dojo's gate. It had been a long time since he had last been there. Things looked exactly like old times. He was happy about seeing his friends again.

The man opened the gate and found the front yard very different from what he used to see it. Yahiko was picking up water on the well, while Misao kept sweeping the same spot on the porch endlessly. Aoshi seemed like a stone statue, probably meditating. What was really unusual was the look they all had on their faces.

Yahiko seemed disgusted. Misao seemed distant. Aoshi's eyes seemed... Sad? Guilty? _'Now this is weird. Emotionless Aoshi showing a bit of emotion? And why are they here? Maybe something happened.' _The man thought.

"Sano!" Yahiko yelled, running towards him and dropping the water bucket on the way. Misao and Aoshi just looked at the newcomer.

"Hey, kid. What happened here?" Sano asked.

"It's Kenshin..." Yahiko began.

"What?" Sano dropped his bag and ran inside the house. _'If something happened to Kenshin, Jou-chan would be crushed.'_

Sano slid the shouji door open with a strong tug. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw inside. Kenshin was crouching beside a bucket, obviously in pain. Kaoru was holding his hair, while trying to disguise the look of disgust on her face.

"Are you done?" Kaoru asked.

"For now..." Kenshin replied.

"Good." Kaoru said, pushing Kenshin aside and taking his place.

Sano closed his eyes and put a hand in front of his nose, hearing to Kaoru's sickening noises. After Kaoru was done...

"Yahiko!!!" She called, just then glancing at the door and noticing Sano. "Sano! Look, Kenshin! Sano is here!"

Kenshin was lying by his side, holding his stomach he just lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Sano... Sessha apologizes for not getting up to greet you..." Kenshin said with a pained look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Sano asked in concern.

"Bad fish." Kenshin managed to say. _´Kaoru is already feeling too guilty about this. Better put the blame on the fish Aoshi caught.'_

"Are you sure it's not Jou-chan cooking?" Sano laughed.

"Do you want me to hit you on the head?" Kaoru jumped to her feet.

"Chill out, Jou-chan. Aren't you sick?"

"No. Kenshin is sick... I just can't look at someone throwing up without..." Kaoru twisted her nose.

"I get the idea." Sano interrupted her.

Yahiko got to the room.

"Another bucket?" Yahiko said, picking up the bucket "Are you planning on stop getting sick soon? I wanted to go to the Akabeko..."

"Sessha is sorry..." Kenshin said. "But sessha can't eat anything without getting sick again."

"Megumi said you will be fine once your stomach settles. Maybe tomorrow." Kaoru said, brushing Kenshin's bangs away from his eyes.

Yahiko gave them his famous "get a room" look. Then he took the (urgh) bucket away.

'It looks like the two got together while I was away.' Sano thought.

"Sorry for putting you into so much trouble, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said.

'Huh? Dono? I guess not.' Sano shook his head in discontentment.

"Kenshin no baka! It isn't trouble at all." Kaoru replied sweetly. "Sano, could you help me taking this baka to bed?"

Sano helped Kenshin up and walked him to his futon. _'Two futons... So, they **are** together.' _Sano finally concluded.

"I'll get you some of that tea Megumi prescribed. Sano, could you please keep him company?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure, Jou-chan. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Kaoru left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"So... You and Jou-chan, huh? I'm very happy for you guys. When did you tie the knot?" Sano asked.

"Kaoru-dono and I got married six months ago."

"That much? Why isn't she pregnant yet?"

"Oro! You too? What is this? A conspiracy? Or am I just delusional from a fever... Maybe you are not even here..." Kenshin tried his forehead with his hand. "No. Sessha doesn't seem to have a fever..."

"What am I missing?" Sano scratched his head.

"You see, Kaoru-dono is asking herself the same thing... And she really wants to have a baby now, while I think it's better to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Huh?"

"Get her pregnant already! I want to be an uncle before I die!" Sano blurted.

"Mind your own business de gozaru!"

"What? Do I have to explain to you the facts of life? Women want to have children! That's what they are born for!" [Author's note: I know... Sano is a sexist pig... Or at least the sexiest pig I ever saw... Mmm]

"Oro! Don't get Kaoru-dono listen to you talking like that! You would be dead! She is very moody lately!" Kenshin seemed terrified.

"Jou-chan doesn't scare me. She's always been like that."

"Like what?" Kaoru asked, she was carrying tray with a teapot and cups over it.

Sano looked at the teapot... It seemed very, very, very hot.

"You've always been this beautiful, Jou-chan." Sano gave her a bright smile.

Kaoru blushed.

"Don't make passes on my wife!" Kenshin meant to get up, but he was too weak and fell back into the futon.

"Sano, could you wait outside?" Kaoru put the tray on the floor and shoved Sano out of the room. "Now you drink this, Kenshin. It will make the pain go away." Kaoru said, helping him up to drink the cup of tea.

'She really will be a great mother someday... Sessha is so unworthy of her...' Kenshin thought, as he drank the tea.

"This tea makes me sleepy..." Kenshin said, closing his eyes.

"I know." Kaoru replied, brushing his hair with her fingers.

'Why not? She is ready for this... I'm too old to not be ready. We should have a baby. Let's...' Kenshin drifted to sleep.

Kaoru watched his peaceful sleeping face, before letting out a loud sigh and waking out of the room. Sano was outside the room, but he had fetched his bag.

"I've brought you something, Jou-chan." He said.

Kaoru looked at him with curiosity. _'Knowing Sano, he must have brought me something completely useless... Or something that he liked, which would turn out the same, because I'd hate it.'_

Sano reached for something inside his big bag and took out a box of chocolates. Kaoru had stars on her eyes.

"Thank you!" She said, opening the box and tasting a small bonbon.

"And I think I'll let you borrow this..." Sano took out a package and began unwrapping it, until Kaoru was face to face with the ugliest - to not say scariest - statue she had ever seen. It was a statue of a head, with red eyes and pointy teeth.

"I bought this when I was in Africa..." Sano explained. "It's supposed to make a person's wish come true."

"How does it work?" Kaoru asked holding the statue carefully.

"You make your wish, and put this on your room so you can look at it at night, before you close your eyes to sleep. When you sleep, the gods will make your wish come true..."

"Does it work?" Kaoru was suspicious.

"Of course it does! Just like corn can make a wart disappear!" Sano replied. [A.N.: The corn thing is a Brazilian superstition. I had a nanny when I was a kid, that had grown up on a farm and she told me that they used to rub the corn on the wart. Then they fed the chicken with the corn. Supposedly, it would make the wart disappear.]

"Corn doesn't make warts disappear!" Kaoru blurted.

"Of course it does!"

"No, it doesn't! But maybe this ugly thing can work. How long it's supposed to take to make my wish come true?" Kaoru asked.

"I'd say not long... Not with your wish, anyway..."

"How do you know what my wish would be?"

"Kenshin told me."

"Really? What did you told him?"

"Get her pregnant already! Actually, I was hoping that by now you and Kenshin would already have a little kid... But Kenshin is really slow... So, you better take all the help you can get, right? I'm sure everybody is cheering for you."

"Thank you, Sano. You are the greatest! How can I repay you?"

"Actually, I need a place to stay while I'm in Japan..."

***

Kenshin woke up in the middle of the night. He was feeling much better. Kaoru was sleeping soundly by his side. Kenshin sighed. _'She is just so beautiful. I can't believe that she loves me... I promise I'll make you happy for as long as I live.'_

In need for her warmth, Kenshin moved closer to her. When he finally made himself cozy, there was that feeling of being watched. His eyes scanned the room and met those strange red eyes. "AAAAHHHHH!" Kenshin let out a weird growl.

"Huh?" Kaoru woke up from his scream. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

"I'm not sure... I think I'm delusional..."

"Why?"

"I'm seeing a strange face with red eyes..." Kenshin said, poiting at the statue.

"That's Sano's present."

"It's ugly." Kenshin said, like he was a small child. "I'm afraid of it. Can we turn it around? Lose it? Accidentally break it? It looks alive... Maybe I could kill it with the Sakabattou... Please?"

"Do you have a fever again?" Kaoru asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I don't want to be on the same room as that thing!" Kenshin got up and walked from the room, wobbling like a drunk man.

"Mou! How am I suppose to get pregnant if my husband keeps running away from our room?"

========

Reviewers are such nice people... I really love reviewers... They make me feel so good... ^x^  
So, here it goes:

Prudence-chan: Sorry for making your beloved Sano to sound like a pig... (my editor said that she wanted to hit him on the head for that). O peixe não era venenoso... A culpa foi mesmo da comida da Kaoru!

Mara: Really? Learning German is really that hard? I don't know, for some reason I had this idea that German was somewhat like English, only it sounded funny. But now I remember that there is even a letter that doesn't exist on my alphabet... Yeah... It must be harder than I thought.

Crystal Okamino and SMDSP: Thanks for your concern... Actually, I feel much better now that I decided to quit the University. And my brother is always online, so I really don't miss him that much... You know, he is a pain sometimes, but I love him.

__


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Minna-san... I'm sad to inform that this fic will be coming to an end soon. There will probably only be one chapter left... Remember me do never put Aoshi on a funny fic again... He's no fun to write about. Anyway... I'm very happy about the number of reviews I've been getting. Actually, my mood is a lot better than it was about two weeks ago. Thanks everybody for the concern.

Disclaimer: Kaoru sits on Hana-chan's room, looking at the drafts for next chapter.  
Kaoru: Hana-san, I really don't understand why you are writing this fic...  
Hana-chan: What do you mean?  
Kaoru: Well... If all I had to do was show Kenshin some skin...  
Hana-chan: Huh?  
Kaoru: It's right here (she shows Hana-chan the drafts).  
Hana-chan: I changed my mind.  
Kaoru: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NO ACTION?  
Hana-chan: Actually, we are going with the censured version.  
Kaoru: NO WAY! I WANT THIS ONE!  
Kaoru starts threatening Hana-chan with her bokken.  
Hana-chan (trying to deffend herself and thinking): I really have to stop writing this kind of fanfiction... Kaoru always get this way when she finds out I'm not writing a lemon... Can you imagine what it would be like if I owned Rurouni Kenshin? Thank God I don't.  
**  
Oh! This one is dedicated to Mara (who writes great fanfictions about the guy-I-used-to-hate-but-don't-hate-so-much-anymore-thanks-to-her-fics) for the idea she gave me when she first reviewed this fanfiction. Domo arigatou, Mara-san (and thanks for reading a story about the-girl-that-you-don't-like).**__

===========  
"Dialogs"_  
'Thoughts'  
_[Author's note]_  
===========_

**Kaoru wants a baby**

"Thanks a lot!" Kaoru said, throwing the ugly statue at Sano.

"Watch out, Jou-chan! This is priceless!"

"Sure, I wouldn't pay a yen for it!" Kaoru blurted.

Sano scratched his head.

"I suppose it didn't work." Sano said.

"It worked alright... If it's supposed to chase husband's from the room!"

'Mou! I'm such a fool for trying something Sano suggested!' Kaoru was more furious about herself than anybody else.

"Sure, if it was chicken head's idea..." Megumi said from behind them. Both Kaoru and Sano jumped ten feet away. "Why haven't anyone told me that baka Tori-atama was back?"

"Where did you come from?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"I already told you I came from my mother and father." Megumi giggled. "Don't even get me started on telling you the facts of life again, Tanuki... Remember what happened last time, ne?"

"What happened last time?" Sano had a stupid grin on his face.

"Never mind!!!!" Kaoru shouted, her cheeks turning redder than Sano's bandana.

Megumi gave her famous 'ohohoho' laugh.

"We'll talk about this later, Fox. Are you sure it was the statue that chased Kenshin away, Jou-chan?" Sano was curious about what Megumi had stated, but he still believed his statue too much to let someone discredit it.

"Of course it was! He was scared by it!"

"It was probably Tanuki that scared Ken-san. I always knew Ken-san should be with a real woman..." Megumi said, fox ears popping on her head. "Maybe he'll want a real woman now! Ohohohohoho! I'll go see how he is after Tanuki tried to poison him!"

Kaoru was going to follow her and probably try to choke her to death, but a loud shout interrupted her.

"I'M NOT GOING!" It was Misao's voice.

Misao stood next to a very perplex Aoshi. He had his bag on his hand and looked like he was ready to travel.

"Misao?"

"I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT GOING! I'M GOING TO STAY A WHILE LONGER!" Misao yelled, then she gave a very soft and sweet smile. "You can go if you want to. I'll stay. Kaoru-san wants me to stay, ne?"

Kaoru smiled and agreed with her head.

"But..." Aoshi had a sudden lack of words.

"See... I'll stay here with Kaoru-san. You can go!" Misao said, happily.

"What...?"

"I'll go unpack again!" Misao left for the inside.

"What...? Why is she doing this?" Aoshi had found his voice again. "What happened to her? Why doesn't she want to come with me?"

"She just wants to have a little more fun, Aoshi-san." Kaoru said. "But you don't have to worry about her. She is not a kid anymore."

'That's what I worry about.' Aoshi thought. Finally he gave a loud sigh and put his bag down, sitting on the dojo's porch.

"Are you staying too, Aoshi-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai."

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something, but a loud yell from inside the dojo definitely called her attention.

"MEGUMI-DONO! SESSHA DOESN'T NEED TO BE NAKED FOR THIS EXAMINATION, DE GOZARU!"

Inside Kenshin and Kaoru's room, Megumi just looked at Kenshin with a puzzled expression.

"You just said you want to get Tanuki pregnant. I don't see why we shouldn't check if everything is okay with... Your equipment. I'm a doctor. It's not like I haven't examined men before." [A.N.: Yeah, right! That's why!]

"Sessha is sure everything is fine." Kenshin said, blushing redder than his hair. "And don't tell Kaoru about this..."

"Why?" Megumi asked, with an innocent expression on her face.

"Well... I get nervous."

"Nervous?" Megumi had a clueless expression, but then she let out an understanding 'oh'.

At that moment Kaoru burst into the room.

"Take your hands off my husband!!" Kaoru yelled, only then realizing that Megumi as standing far from Kenshin and that everybody had theirs clothes on. Kaoru blushed. _'Mou! Now you really embarrassed yourself, Kaoru...'_

"Ken-san, you should keep drinking that tea I prescribed yesterday. It will help you to get stronger." Megumi blinked at Kenshin. Then she grabbed Kaoru by her arm. "Why don't we go to the clinic, Tanuki? I have something there that I wish you to have."

Megumi pulled Kaoru away from the room.

"Who said I want whatever it is that you want to give me?" Kaoru pulled her arm from Megumi's gasp.

"I'm sure you will want this, Tanuki."

"Why?"

"It's something that will help you to satisfy your man." Megumi said, matter of factly.

Kaoru blushed.

"So, do you want it or not?" Megumi asked.

"YES!" _'Mou! Did you have to answer so loud? It sounds like you are desperate!'_ Kaoru scowled at herself.

"Let's go, then." Megumi said, turning to leave.

"Hey! I wanna go with you!" Misao left a nearby room.

"I don't have all day!" Megumi was already leaving.

They passed by Aoshi and Sano on the porch. Aoshi seemed to be trying to meditate, while Sano kept making faces and noises, trying to take his concentration away. When he saw them, he stopped.

"Hey, fox! I'll drop by the clinic! I have some 'old injures' that need medical attention." Sano grinned at her.

Megumi looked at him and let out a loud sigh. "You really can't stay out of fights, Tori-atama... Pass by later. Right now I need to have a little chat with Tanuki-chan."

***

Kaoru and Misao sat in front of Megumi. Why Megumi was taking so long to say something was beyond their reasoning. Finally, Megumi put carefully a book over the table.

"I want this back, as soon as you are over with it." Megumi said, caressing the book's cover. She seemed to hold very dear that old, worn book. "I think I shouldn't let a Tanuki borrow this, but it's for Ken-san's sake..."

Megumi pushed the book carefully to Kaoru.

"Take good care of it and don't tell anyone about this." Megumi advised.

Kaoru took the book, carefully. She opened the first page.

"I can't read this well..." Kaoru said looking at the title. "Why did you give me a foreign book? I won't understand it."

"Take a look inside, Tanuki." Megumi said, with a wide grin on her face.

Kaoru opened the book and her eyes popped wide and her jaw dropped open. The book fell down, being picked by Misao.

"A naughty book..." Misao had a strange look on her face, as if she didn't know if she should laugh or take a look at the other pages.

"I knew you would reduce this book to a simple 'naughty book', that's why I didn't want to let you borrow it." Megumi sighed. "This is knowledge passed on through the centuries. I hope this can inspire you Tanuki..."

"Inspire me to what?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"You can't be that dense! This books teaches certain... Positions to enhance your sexual experience." Megumi said, confidentially.

Kaoru's face was redder than a tomato.

"You could chose one to try with Ken-san... I assure you this won't chase Ken-san away... It's probably safer than your food too."

With that Kaoru got angry. _'Who is she to say my food is bad? Just because Kenshin got sick? It was probably that fish Aoshi caught. I always knew that Zen and fishing don't mix. But I won't fight Megumi this time... I really want to take a look at book... That is, if I can get Misao to take her hands out of it.'_

"How did you get a book like this on the first place?" Misao asked, amazed.

"Oh... It's old... Someone left it lying around and I thought I should keep it for my married friends." Megumi said.

'Married friends, huh? Probably there is a chapter on this book on how tending 'old injures' of rooster heads.' Kaoru thought, amused.

"Arigatou, Megumi-san." Kaoru said, getting up to leave. Truth to be told, she wanted to take a look at that book as soon as she could, but didn't want to do it in front of Megumi.

Misao and Kaoru left the clinic. Misao didn't put the book down for a moment.

"Kaoru-san! Take a look at this!" Misao showed Kaoru a very 'interesting' illustration.

"Misao-chan! Take a look to where you are going! You'll fall down!" Kaoru reprimanded her.

"I won't! Wow! Look at this!" Misao shoved the book to Kaoru's nose.

"Oh... Is this humanly possible?" Kaoru tried turning the book upside down, but it still didn't seem right. "I guess this is completely out of question..." Kaoru said, folding the page.

"Why?" Misao asked.

"Why? Let's face it... Maybe a teenager could do this..."

"You are saying Himura is old."

"He's not old." Kaoru was offended.

"You said so two days ago."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did." Misao retorted. "If I remember correctly you said: 'I don't want to be married to an old man.'"

"Well, Kenshin is not old. I just don't want him to get hurt, trying to do the impossible. And that illustration sure is impossible."

Kaoru and Misao got to the dojo, discussing what was possible and not possible, occasionally giggling like two school girls.

"You know what we should do?" Kaoru asked, as they got inside the gate. "We should go to the temple and buy some amulets."

"Great idea, Kaoru-san!" Misao said. _'Maybe I can get a love amulet to help me with Aoshi-sama.'_

"I'll just put away this book... Some place safe. I don't want Yahiko or Sano finding this... They would tease me to death." _'Not to say Kenshin... He would think I'm some kind of pervert.'_

Kaoru walked to her room, looking for a good place to hide that thing. She finally settled for the rolled futon, hiding the book in between. _'I'll come back soon and then I'll find a better place to hide this.'_

She left the room, not noticing that someone had watched her walking in and out.Someone that didn't know that curiosity killed the cat._ 'What was that book? I heard Megumi-dono saying that she had something to help Kaoru... Please don't let that be a cook book... Please...' _Kenshin thought, as he went inside the room and began searching for the book. _'If it is a cook book, I don't mind if it's Megumi-dono's, I'll burn it! Maybe I should just get over this problem by teaching Kaoru how to cook... But then she won't need me anymore.' _Kenshin sighed heavily. Then he realized that the a rolled futon didn't look like he had rolled it. He found the book inside and opened it.

"A naughty book..." Kenshin grinned. "Oh, she marked something... Maybe she wants to try this... It doesn't look so hard."

***

"I don't know, Kaoru-san... I didn't think you needed to buy so many amulets. Supposedly only one should do it's trick." Misao said, sweet-dropping by the amount of amulets Kaoru had on her hands. "How are we supposed to pass by everybody without they seeing what you are carrying?"

"The only one I don't want to see this is Kenshin." Kaoru said, blushing.

"The one that this matter concerns the most..." Misao mumbled.

Kaoru stopped and stared at nothing.

"You are right, Misao-chan. I shouldn't be doing this to Kenshin."

"That was not what I meant! You should do this! Kids would do wonders to Himura! Don't give up now!"

"If he wants to wait, I'll wait..." Kaoru said, sadly. "What should I do about these?"

"Take them home!"

"I should just throw them away..." Kaoru didn't seem like she was listening to Misao.

"Kaoru-san." Misao said, shaking Kaoru by her shoulders. "Just take them home! Then you discuss it with Himura!"

"Oh. You are right, Misao-chan. I should talk to Kenshin."

"She not really listening..." Misao mumbled. "Let's go, Kaoru-san. I'm hungry!"

========

Like I said before, I just love reviews and reviewers are the best people in the world (I love you!). Anyway, next chapter might take a little while (I always get writer's block when I get to the last chapter... And I have that other fanfiction that I'm working at the moment). Oh, by the way, my brother is too busy to review my English, soooooo... Sorry if there were weird expressions and bad grammar.

Mara: Psychology! I'm **not** going to be a **Psychologist**. I have a degree in Psychology, though. Oh! And Kathie really is the author I mentioned on one of my reviews of one of your stories. She is a great author... But unfortunately she doesn't write Rurouni Kenshin... (she is into CCS, Syaoran+Sakura, though I think she likes K+K too).

Prudence-chan: Na verdade, eu vou tentar para a Federal de Santa Catarina. Se eu fosse tentar para alguma realmente concorrida, eu teria que estudar por 10 anos... Thanks very much for your review!

Gypsy-chan: Me? A lawyer? Oh, my! You don't need to say too bad about the Psychology... It was my choice. I want to do something else. The cool thing is, I'm still young (people still think that I look eighteen years old... Maybe because of my Dragon Ball Z T-shirt... I love that T-shirt).


	6. Chapter 6

You know, I was supposed to write this on the end of the chapter but...

Sagara Sanosuke: Mou! Sano no hentai!!!! Of course I'm sure I'm not writing a lemon (though I said to my editor: 'I don't know if I can write what I have in mind without turning this into a lemon.'). This is very hard! I mean, difficult! Yeah, difficult!

**Disclaimer: **Hana-chan takes a last look at her drafts. "There. It's done."  
Kenshin is siting on her room, eating ice cream (it's very hot in Brazil this time of the year): "Finally, Hana-dono. You were writing this one too slow..."  
Hana-chan: "Hey! Don't complain! Or else I'll write my next one about... Saitou?"  
Mara-san pops out of nowhere: "You better not write something about **MY Saitou** that I don't like!"  
Hana-chan: "Errr... But if I write something about Saitou that you like... It wouldn't be fun."  
Kenshin: "Sessha agrees with Hana-dono... If Hana-dono writes about Saitou, it must be fun... But then, Mara-dono wouldn't like it, because Hana-dono would probably embarrass Saitou a lot. And if Hana-dono doesn't embarrass Saitou, Hana-dono wouldn't have fun... Which lead us to our first problem, Hana-dono would enjoy herself and Mara-dono wouldn't."  
Mara-san: "If he says 'dono' one more time I'll puke."  
Hana-chan: "I know... He always gets me dizzy when he is trying to prove his point. Say, Kenshin, do you think I should have fun? Or you think Mara-san has a point when she says that I can't write something about Saitou that she doesn't like?  
Kenshin thinks a little: "Both of you have a point. But if sessha must take one side on this dispute, I'll side with Hana-dono. Nothing against Mara-dono... But Hana-dono always write stories about sessha. Mara-dono's stories are all about Saitou... Though, sessha would like very much if Mara-dono wrote a story about Kaoru and him... Because Hana-chan can't write a lemon."  
Hana-chan and Mara-san at the same time: "KENSHIN NO HENTAI!"

Hana-chan doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin... Even if she did, after what Kenshin just said she would pretend she didn't. And Mara-san, after the discussion with Kenshin decided to take advantage that she suddenly found herself on tropical climate and went to the beach to catch a tan.

Warning: For funny purposes Aoshi is completely OOC this chapter...

Kaoru Wants a Baby

"You don't understand... She never did that to me before... It's like she is a completely different person."

"Calm down, Aoshi." Kenshin said. "It's not the end of the world."

Kenshin was cooking dinner and Aoshi sat helplessly at the kitchen.

"Maybe she found a man. You know, she is not a little girl anymore. She is not _my_ little girl anymore."

"She never was _your _little girl. You are not her father." Kenshin replied. _'What is happening to this world? Aoshi asking advice again... This is so weird... Just as weird as Kaoru cooking well, and I know how **that** ended up.'_

"I know that! You know... She always wanted to be around me, but know... She completely ignores me. It's like I'm not even here. I think she doesn't have fun around me."

"Geez, Aoshi. I wonder why..." Kenshin replied, sarcastically.

"How did this happen?"

"Aoshi... She is just having fun hanging out with Kaoru-dono. You know they have their little projects going... Most of them are going to make sessha suffer. You don't see me complaining, do you?" Kenshin smiled. At least now Kaoru's project would work for him, not against him. All because of that book.

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano called from the kitchen's door. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Kenshin looked at him, surprised.

"I brought you something from my journey, but I didn't have the time to wrap it."

'If it's another statue, I'll kill him... Those things are ugly and scary. They should be forbidden!' Kenshin thought, closing his eyes.

"There." Sano said, placing something on his hands.

Kenshin opened his eyes.

"Why would sessha want a spear?" Kenshin asked, surprised.

"It's not just **a** spear! It's the spear that it's used to hunt elephants." Sano said, visibly proud of it.

Kenshin and Aoshi sweat-dropped.

"Do you see any elephants around here, Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"That's not the point!" Sano was disappointed.

"Sessha can use this for fishing, don't you think so, Aoshi?"

Aoshi simply nodded, not really minding about the conversation taking place.

"Oi! I told you it's a spear to hunt elephants! This is not a fishing tool!"

Kenshin just kept pretending he was using the spear to catch fishes, at least until Sano got it from him.

"This is not a toy! If you didn't like it, you should just say so!" Sano was angry.

"Sessha liked it."

"But it's for elephants, not fishes."

"Sessha wants to keep it. Maybe an elephant will appear someday." Kenshin replied.

"Okay, you can have it."

'Sessha will use this for fishing... He doesn't have to know.' Kenshin grinned.

"Well... I'm off. I have to see the fox... about my injures... you know..." Sano said, leaving.

***

´Why is he staring so much?' Kaoru asked herself, while taking another bite at her meal.

Kenshin didn't look away from his wife the entire meal. It was as if he didn't see her in months._ 'This is very uncomfortable. Everybody is noticing it. And he has a weird grin on his face... Oh... He is up to something. I can tell! And what is that grin? I've seen it before.'_ Kaoru blushed when she remembered when she had seen Kenshin's grin. _'Why is it so hot in here?'_

"Are you okay, Kaoru-san?" Misao asked.

"Hai. Why shouldn't I be okay?"

"You look like you have a fever."

'Oh, Kenshin! You are going to pay for this! Why embarrass me in front of our guests? You are **so** dead!'

"Maybe Kaoru-dono should lie down..." Kenshin suggested.

"But I must clean the kitchen..." Kaoru said, trying to avoid Kenshin's gaze.

"Sessha will clean it later..." Kenshin said, flashing her another meaningful smile. "I'll take you to bed, Kaoru-dono."

Misao raised her eyebrows. She thought it would be Kaoru trying to seduce Himura, not the other way around.

Kaoru got up and was about to take her first step when Kenshin swept her out of her feet. He took her to their room and close the shouji door.

"Alone, at last." Kenshin said, on a husky voice, before starting to kiss Kaoru.

"Kenshin? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, as Kenshin moved to kiss her throat. "Misao and Aoshi are still awake..."

"They are grown ups... They'll understand."

"But, Kenshin... They will hear us..."

"We'll have to be quiet, then."

***

Misao was on her room, pretending not to hear the muffled sounds of 'oh, Kenshin' and 'Kaoru-dono' that came from the other room. She thought about what would be Himura's response when Kaoru suggested 'something different'. _'He'll probably say: "Kaoru-dono! What are you doing?"' _She was imagining what Kaoru would suggest, when she heard:

"Kenshin? What are you doing?"

And a few moments later she heard:

"ITAI! My back!"

"What?"

"It hurts!"

Misao went out of her room. The shouji door from Kenshin and Kaoru's room opened, revealing a half dressed Kenshin.

"Sessha will go call Megumi-dono!" His eyes met Misao's. "Misao-dono, could you please take care of Kaoru?"

"Hai..."

"Domo arigatou." And Kenshin disappeared into the night.

Misao went into their room. Kaoru was lying on the floor and just moved her head a little to see who was coming. Misao crouched next to her.

"The naughty book?" Misao asked.

"It's all Megumi's fault!" Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin found the damn book and thought..."

"He thought he could do that. That's bad... Are you in pain?"

"It only hurts if I try to move."

"Megumi is coming. She will tease you to death." Misao said, matter of factly.

***

"This is all your fault, Himura! Kaoru-san is in pain!" Misao scowled at Kenshin.

All Kenshin could do was pace on the dojo's porch, while waiting for Megumi to conclude the examination. Once in a while Misao would remind him how it was his fault and he would let out a 'oro'.

Sano looked grumpy, probably displeased that Kenshin had disturbed his moment with Megumi. Aoshi on his every present stoic expression sat with them, his eyes following Kenshin as he paced like he was waiting for the worse news of his life.

"You are very bad, Himura... Hurting Kaoru-san..." Misao said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Aoshi made a small movement, what led Kenshin to think that he was going to say something. _'He must say something in my favor... We man must stick together." _Kenshin leaned to hear what Aoshi would say.

"Misao is right."

Kenshin fell down, anime style. Now everybody agreed that Kenshin was the one to blame for Kaoru's condition - Kenshin included.

Megumi out of the house. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Ken-san... You should take it easy on your wife... Not everybody has the endurance of a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master, you know..." Megumi said.

"Is Kaoru-dono going to be okay?"

"She needs to rest, but by tomorrow she must be up and running." Megumi said, sighing. "My work here is done. Rooster head, you walk me home."

"Why should I?" Sano mumbled, but followed her like a puppy.

"There is definitely something between those two..." Misao said.

"That's true..." Kenshin said, absentmindedly.

Misao looked at him.

"What? It's unpolite to gossip about other people... Sessha won't tell that Sano was at the clinic when I got there..."

"And...?"

"And those two looked like they were having fun..." Kenshin said, smiling innocently.

"Having fun like... That book you found kind of fun?" Misao asked.

"ORO! You know about that?"

"Everybody knows that by now." Misao said, matter of factly.

"I don't." Aoshi said.

"Misao-dono! Don't..." Kenshin began, but didn't have time to finish.

"Himura was trying with Kaoru-san something he saw on a naughty book." Misao said.

The always stoic Aoshi seemed like he was having a seizure. His face contorted itself and he bit his lip to prevent the inevitable.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA."

"Huh?" Misao and Kenshin looked at each other.

"He laughs... I didn't think he could." Misao said, staring at Aoshi, that by now was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach and trying desperately not to laugh.

"If he keeps this, he'll turn blue... I don't think he's breathing. Could you try to calm him, Misao-dono? Sessha will check on Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin could still hear Aoshi's laughter when he entered his room.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. She was lying and it hurt to get up to see who was there.

"Hai, it's me, koishii."

"I heard someone laughing... Who was it?"

"Aoshi."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Why was he laughing?"

"He thought sessha was funny." Kenshin said, putting on his most famous rurouni grin.

"Why?"

"Onegai, Kaoru-dono... Sessha is embarrassed by it. Please don't ask. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, considering the circumstances. How do you feel about it?"

"Bad..."

"Bad?" Kaoru started crying. "I new it!"

"Is it hurting, Kaoru? Sessha is so sorry..."

"What's done it's done..." Kaoru said, her sobs growing louder. "I should know you would feel bad about it..."

"Of course I feel bad... You are in pain because of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"What are **you** talking about?"

"Are you talking about my back?"

"You are not talking about your back?"

"No, baka! I'm talking about the baby!" Kaoru blurted.

"What baby?" Kenshin asked, clueless.

"Our baby!"

"ORO!" Kenshin was stunned. "K-kaoru-dono! W-we are g-going to have a ba-baby?" Kenshin stuttered.

"Hai..."

"Sessha is going to be an otou-san???"

"Kenshin? Are you okay? It sounds like you are talking to yourself..."

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin kneeled beside her. He was crying. "Sessha was never happier on his entire life..."

"So, you want our baby?" Kenshin moved to hug her, but Kaoru yelled: "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kenshin backed away, with a concerned look on his face.

"My back..." Kaoru said, shyly.

"I'm sorry for that, Kaoru-koishii... Is kissing okay?"

"As long as you don't make me moving from this futon."

"Kaoru?"

"Nani?"

"Aishiteru."

"I love you too, Kenshin."

Kenshin leaned to kiss her, when he was interrupted by someone clearing the throat.

"Err... Sorry to interrupt..." Misao said. "Could I borrow that book, Kaoru-san?"

"It's a damned book, Misao-dono! Why would you want it?" Kenshin was the one that spoke.

"Aoshi wants to see it... Maybe it can give **him** some ideas..." Misao said, dreamy.

***

"It's a pity you are going away so soon..." Kaoru said, hugging Misao at the train station.

"Oh, I'll be back, Kaoru-san! I want to be here when the baby is born!" Misao said, happily.

"Here... This is for you." Kaoru said, handing Misao a love amulet. "I noticed that you didn't buy one at the temple... And I want you to have all the luck you can get. Don't give up, Misao-chan... One day he'll realize that he loves you."

"How can you be sure?" Misao asked.

"By the way he reacted when you said you wouldn't go home with him..." Kaoru smiled. "We both love stubborn men, Misao. Once he can accept his feelings, he'll never let go of you. It was the same with Kenshin. And I know that everything will turn out fine for you. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Kaoru-san... For the amulet, and for your comforting words." Misao gave Kaoru a big bear hug.

"Misao! Let go! This can't be good for the baby!" Kaoru protested.

"Oh! Sorry, Kaoru-san!"

Kenshin looked at the scene not very far from where they were and couldn't help but smile. Aoshi was beside him and Kenshin noticed that he was looking at Misao. _'Probably wondering that she will make them loose the train.' _Kenshin thought to himself.

"My best wishes, Himura." Aoshi said.

"Arigatou, Aoshi." Kenshin said. "Ano... I wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

'I'll get my revenge for that Zen talk we had back by the river...' Kenshin thought.

"A river must follow its path. Of course, sometimes it will happen a waterfall with pointy rocks on the bottom. But the river will keep going towards a bigger river, or the ocean." Kenshin said, proud of his imagination.

"You are absolutely right." Aoshi replied.

'Huh? Not even I know what I was talking about!' Kenshin thought, confused.

"I don't think you got what I said. What do you think I was talking about?" Kenshin asked.

"You were saying that life sometimes has tribulations, but in the end everything turns out fine."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about love."

"What? You weren't talking about love!"

"Of course I was... I didn't expect you to understand it either." Kenshin said, pretending that he had actually said something.

"Really? So, what did you mean?"

"Think about it, Aoshi. The answer will come to you."

Aoshi seemed puzzled for a moment. Then he glanced at Misao and gave an understanding nod.

"I'll think about it, Himura."

===OWARI===  
  


**EXTRA SCENE - SANO AND MEGUMI (What were Sano and Megumi doing when Kenshin got there to get Megumi to take a look at Kaoru's back?)**

"Come on, Sano. I know you can't do this..."

"The hell I can't!"

"But It's too hard... You'll never be able to do this..."

"Megumi! I did it before, why wouldn't I be able to do it again?"

"You will end up loosing your pants..."

"Shut up, fox woman! You will jinx it!"

"Tori-atama... When are you going to realize that you have a problem?"

"Shut up, already! Geez! You always say things like this!"

"But it's true... And you always say you'll get it right this time, but you always miss..."

"I have to concentrate! I won't miss this time!"

"Okay. Roll the dices already!"

Silence.

"You lost. And you don't have any money left, Tori-atama. That's it... I won your pants. But you can keep it. In exchange you'll be my personal slave for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Personal slave..." Sano had a wicked grin.

"Don't dream about it, chicken head... You'll work. Chop the firewood, clean the house, things like that."

"Oh, no... I won't be doing that for three weeks! One day!"

"Three weeks..."

"Let's decided it on the dice..." Sano suggested.

"If you win, I'll be your personal slave for one day. If you loose, you will be my personal slave for life."

"I'll never loose this!" Sano threw the dice.

Silence.

"You lost." Megumi said and sipped her tea.

"You weren't serious about this bet, right?"

"Of course I was... Now you belong to me."

"After this, I'll never bet again..." Sano said.

"I doubt it."

"Do you wanna bet?"

"I rest my case."

===Fim===  
Hi, minna-san. Well, this is it. I hope you have enjoyed. I thought this one would be fun to write, but I was wrong again... It was very difficult... Well, I must congratulate Mara-san... She was the only one that reviewed asking if Kaoru was pregnant already. I've been hinting this since chapter two... But I guess it must have slipped out everybody's mind. Thanks everybody for the support! Please review... I need to have 12 reviews, so that this fic can be my most successful fanfiction so far (Could you help me, minna-san?).

By the way, I'll take a break now from funny stories... Three funny stories one after another... it was a bit too much for me. I have another story on fanfiction.net (To love you again), if you miss me, you are welcome to read it. I have plans to write something funny again, but I'll only do it if the good reviewers ask me to... =^x^=

**Special thanks to: Kathie (my editor), Juliano (my brother), Bao Blossom (Truth to be told, this girl is funny! ;) ), Gypsy-chan (a talentous fanfic writer. Thanks for the supporting words), Zosocrowe (for "bringing" Sano back), Mara-san (for answering my reviews about Saitou, being on my disclaimer and telling me about amulets).**

**A big thanks and a big bear hug to the people who supported this story by reviewing: omochi, Kenshin, Crystal Okamino, Rurouni Angel, Sher, SMDSP, Shireoki, J. Liha, Sagara Sanosuke, dramaqueen, Inuki, Bunny (a great fanfic writer and a great person), amakasu toko, dream.baby, Rachel, Firuze Khanume (thanks for reviewing my other story on the Portuguese section), Brat-Girl, chibi-angel (thanks for the e-mails!), Prudence-chan (Obrigada!), Zarine, Susan, Kori Suketchi (UPDATE YOUR STORY, Kori-san!), KnK4ever, saihitei naru, Himura Seshi, JML, Caliko, Katrin, Saturn, JadeAnime, MaraJadeblu, Rin.**


End file.
